pursuit_of_the_truth_novelfandomcom-20200214-history
Heaven Traversers' Progenitor
Heaven Traversers' Progenitor was a Master of Fate, Lives, and Death.Ch. 953 Appearance He was a middle-aged man with long blue hair, dressed in a long, light blue robe. This man was incredibly handsome and he had no wings. There was wisdom in his eyes, and it could make others feel as if they were in another galaxy when they looked into them, and they would be unable to free themselves from it. The man's lips were thin, giving him a slightly unkind expression, which turned into a callous air about him.Ch. 951 History Book 4 Heaven Traversers' Progenitor was watching what happened at Outer Skies Planet. He arrived there only after Su Ming killed three Heaven Traversers in Lunar Kalpa Realm. Su Ming wanted to see how strong he was compared to a Master of Fate, Lives, and Death. He summoned Ecang Clone and fused it with Surging Indulger Clone and Cultivation Clone. Su Ming sent Dao Avenue Mountain at him, but the Master of Fate cut the connection of fate between Dao Avenue Mountain and Su Ming. He could not use it. Next, the Progenitor even cut Su Ming's fate with an area one hundred thousand feet around himself, which made Su Ming unable to aproach him. Su Ming's fate with Peace Arrives When the Elephant is Here was also cut. An then Heaven Traversers' Progenitor cut Su Ming's connections with his clones. As the three clones were being forcefully torn from Su Ming's soul, he gained an enlightenment about the Execution of Three Evils Art.Ch. 952 First, Su Ming cut the fate connecting Master of Fate with the universe. With his second slash, Heaven Traversers' Progenitor's fate with space was cut. At last, Su Ming cut off his fate with the galaxy and time. The shadow of Heaven Traversers' Progenitor in the passages of time disappeared. He felt like he was at a disadvantage. He tried to reconnect his threads, but was unable to do so. His control of fate was lost. He was forced to use his power of Mastery Realm. When Heaven Traversers' Progenitor punched with his full power, all the cultivation planets in the galaxy trembled. Despite the sense of danger, Su Ming wanted to fight. After their clash, the Ecang projection disintegrated and his clones fell apart, but Su Ming survived galactical punch. When the Progenitor was to attack again, Su Ming retreated and called for Suiyun Zhen Changlin to make his first attack out of three promised. The Antecedental Spirit of the Sand Earthlings agreed to seal the Heaven Traversers' Progenitor for a month.Ch. 954 The Progenitor was sealed in a sand planet. After that Su Ming left with Duke of Crimson Flame. He let out the bald crane and Xiao Huang out of his storage bag. Su Ming used the poison wasp to inject the God Ascension Nectar into the bald crane. Immediately all ferocious beasts in Divine Essence Star Ocean sensed it. The bald crane was stunned. Su Ming said the more beasts lured, the more crystals it would received.Ch. 955 The bald crane and Xiao Huang lured over million beasts into Heaven Traversers' territory. While they caused destruction, the bald crane went on to loot crystals. Heaven Traversers' Progenitor said, he would never bother Su Ming again. Then he mocked him for not having Dao.Ch. 959 After Su Ming and others left, Heaven Traversers' Progenitor freed himself, but he didn't pursue Su Ming. He didn't want Su Ming to cause genocide of his race. He moved towards his people.Ch. 960 Powers Heaven Traversers' Progenitor was at the middle stage of the Mastery Realm. He had a runic symbol at the center of his brows. He had been able to step into the Fate Realm because of this item, which allowed him to control the fate of the universe and all manner of living. The body of Heaven Traversers' Progenitor reached a state where he would not be destroyed if the world did not perish, and where he could not fall into decay if the universe did not rot. Reference List Category:Barren Lands of Divine Essence Category:Mastery Realm Category:Male Characters Category:Characters